cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Socialist Alliance Charter
The United Socialist Alliance Charter is the constitutional document of the United Socialist Alliance. Text of the Charter Preamble The United Socialist Alliance, who shall use "USA" as its official acronym, shall be a free and multi-colored alliance of socialist-minded nations. This Charter is laid out as our fundamental and basic law: Article I Nations wishing to join the USA may apply for membership by answering truthfully the following questions: *Their Nation name *Their Ruler name *Their Colour *Their Strength *Their previous alliances (if any) *Their status with regards to being the enemies of other alliances *Their status with regard to war Article II The Executive of the Government of the USA shall consist of a President and five Ministers: The President is the leader of the USA, shall preside over the alliance, and help organize it in times of crisis. The President represents the USA to the Cyberverse and makes official internal and external anouncements. The first President shall be the founder, who shall rule for two months. Successive Presidents shall be elected by the Senate every two months. Any member of the Senate may run for and be elected to the position of President. The Minister of Growth shall be responsible for recruitment, presideing over the acceptance and denial of applicants, and reporting to the Senate on the membership. The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall manage the alliance's relations with foreign alliances, encourage other alliances to establish embasies to the USA, and establish embassies to other alliances. The Minister shall preside over the acceptance or denial of ambassadorial applications and shall manage foreign policy. The Minister of the Interior shall manage internal affairs, encourage forum activity amongst the members, and help design and manage the forums. The Minister of Central Planning shall work towards the growth of the alliance's power, and help less-powerful member nations growing in strength. The Minister of Defense shall be the head of the Social Military, manage the war policy of the USA, and help secure the USA against foreign attack. The Minister of Education shall work toward the betterment of the Alliance via education programs for members regarding aspects of CyberNations game play. All Ministers shall be elected once every two months. Article III The Senate shall be the supreme legislative body of the USA. The Senate shall consist of every USA member. Every member shall get one vote on all legislative issues, including ammendment or adoption of alliance rules and laws, as well as on proposals for foreign treaties. Article IV The USA permits recruitment as long as the nation being approached is unaligned. No aligned nation shall be recruited by the USA. Article V The USA shall remain a neutral alliance and shall only enter a war if attacked or in order to honor an international treaty to which the USA is a party. USA members may raid other nations for technology without permission from the Government of the USA so long as the nation is unaligned and not on the Red Team, and no sign indicating that they are protected or allied to any other nation exists. The USA shall not be responsible for the outcome of any tech raid. Article VI All members must respect each other in the socialist spirit of equality. All members must abide by the government's decisions as voted upon by the Senate. All members are required to serve in the military in some capacity. No attacking fellow members. All leaving members are given a week to find a alliance, during that week, the USA will support their wars to a limited extent. After a week, the USA relinquishes all protection. Charter amendments may be proposed at any time by any member of the Senate ,but must be passed by a majority (67%). Article VII All members of the USA must have their in-game alliance affiliation set to "United Socialist Alliance" at all times. Article VIII Nations may be refused for membership for the following reasons: *Being red in colour *Being on the enemies list of another alliance *Failure to accept other members for their races, religions, genders, or age. *Being in another alliance already *Failing to provide answers to these questions Article IX Nations are free to leave the USA at any time,as long they pay back a percentage of there aid,decided by the President,a nation may not,however be payed back the aid they gave,as the aid was for the alliance,and that is where it stays. Article X Should any nation act in a way detrimental to the wellbeing of the alliance or in any way which violates international treaties to which the USA is a party, the Minster of Internal Affairs may, with the approval of the President, order their immediate expulsion from the alliance. Should the former member, following a grace period of forty-eight hours, not have changed their in-game alliance affiliation from the United Socialist Alliance, or at any time beginning immediately from their expulsion claim to be a member of the United Socialist Alliance on Internet Relay Chat or the CyberNations or other foreign alliance forums, the Senate may order their punishment by the alliance in the form of military force, and the President may upgrade this to any higher level. Category:United Socialist Alliance United Socialist Alliance